Deep in Death
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: "Well, you know what they say, home is where the heart stops." The Mikaelsons run an illegal liquor business. When a group of travellers come to Mystic Falls and talk of destiny and saviours, they know it's started again. Inspired by the film 'Lawless'. Klaroline. Stelena.
1. prologue

**a/n - **inspired by the movie 'Lawless'.

**Prologue**

_I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, couldn't I, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

* * *

The sheriff adjusts his badge out of habit and sizes up the newest deputy the council has sent him. Complaining already. He wishes they'd stop, let him run his town. Not that it really was one, a murder a day and a gunshot every two seconds. But he took care of the people—and took money off the riffraff.

"Sheriff Forbes, I just feel that the Mikaelson business could be better dealt in more..._stable_ hands. Look, I'm not saying you're doing anything wrong I just feel we should be taking precautions—" Sheriff Forbes rolls his eyes.

"Listen, Lockwood. The Mikaelsons 'ave been runnin' the liquor business since before you were born— heck, since before I was." The sheriff licks his lips and sighs. "The Mikaelsons, they 'ave this...feel about 'em."

"Yeah, they're goddamn animals. They have Indian blood in them. Their animalistic behaviour has to _stop_." Special Deputy Lockwood snorts.

"Even if I could, there's this feelin' 'round these parts about that Niklaus Mikaelson. They say he's different than other folks." Sheriff Forbes licks his lips again.

"Different?" Lockwood asks, unimpressed.

"Indestructible." The sheriff looks Lockwood in the eye.

"You mean immortal?" Lockwood chortles. "You fucking hicks and your legends. Sheriff, I'd be happy to show you what a Lockwood submachine gun does to an immortal."

"Yeah, well. This is _my_ town and you can't just shoot 'im."

"Do I look stupid? I already know who to start with." Lockwood smirks and leans back in his chair.

"You want to know somethin', boy?" Sheriff Forbes joins his hands on the table. "I don't much like you." Special Deputy Lockwood laughs.

"Not many do, Sheriff."


	2. chapter one

**Chapter One - Good Boy**

The rocky country road spread for miles on end. It was said that there was nowhere it couldn't reach. Many idiots tried that for themselves. Salvation, that was what they wanted—what they _craved_. He had seen a man go to hell and back searching for the mighty saviour. Someone to help—anyone. He remembers the man well. Foolish boys is what they were then, him and his brothers, but alongside foolery comes courage. And courage was a trait the Mikaelsons never lacked.

* * *

The man with his dusty boots and heart full of hope came back to the town sprouting nonsense about how he'd seen redemption and he could end their sufferings if they just believe.

"Believe?" His father had laughed. "Yeah, I believe. I believe tha' you had one drink too many, Donovan."

"Ya 'ave to open your 'art, Mikael," Ol' Donovan held his hat to his heart. Niklaus will never forget the look in his eyes, they were filled with hope. And hope was not something common around Mystic Falls. "Open ya 'art and he will be there. He will fix i'. He can save us." But hope was contagious, hope was strong—especially in a twelve year old boy.

"Who?" Niklaus whispered. Ol' Donovan turned to that little boy and smiled warmly. He crouched down to his level and looked him right in his shining, young, blue eyes.

"Why the 'aviour, of 'ourse." Ol' Donovan explained softly. He tipped the corner of his worn, hazel hat against Niklaus' nose and smiled. "He 'as promised to 'elp, in return for our belief." The experienced, old, wise eyes that bored into Niklaus' carry a softness that the young boy had never seen on a man before. He was always taught that men are strong, they do not show weakness, but for the first time he thought it might be okay. Mikael spit out his tobacco and snorted.

"Somebody take this ol' nutter out of me sight." He ordered and turned to walk away.

"Mikael— if ya just listen to 'im. He 'as power, he can save—" Ol' Donovan tried to persuade the bitter old man.

"AND I CAN'T?!" Mikael roared at the man. He pulled out his gun and hit the edge off the believer's forehead.

"T-that's not—" He attempted to scramble to his feet but the back end of Mikael's gun found his wrinkled forehead again.

"YA THINK YA CAN COME 'ERE AND INSULT ME?!" Niklaus cowered at Mikael's manic laughter. Mikael grabbed the man by the end of his hair and slammed his egg shaped skull into a nearby car wheel. The other men cheered and guzzled their drinks. Sticky, red liquid spilled onto the dusty ground. Mikael's next tobacco spit landed straight into the believer's face. The old man shivered and tried to make himself as small as possible—as if hiding was even an option. Mikael laughed.

"Finish 'im, Mikael!"

"Yeah, put 'im in 'is rightful place, Mike!"

"The ground!" The drunken laughter combined with the shrill scream of an innocent man was unpleasant to the young boy's ears. Blow after blow after blow. Niklaus learned that day that his father was very..._creative_.

* * *

"Boy!" Mikael pulled the rat out of the terrified old man's mouth. He tossed it into the wall of the alley and spit out more tobacco straight into an open wound on Ol' Donovan's arm. The gash practically sizzled and the believer cried out in pain. "Come 'ere." Niklaus gulped and hesitatingly took a step towards his father. "Faster." He scurried over and gasped at the sight. He could see him clearly now.

What was left of the man's clothing was matted with blood and sweat. Black tobacco burned into his cuts as he lay in feeble position against a broken car. The man rocked himself back and forth and muttered prayers to himself. Niklaus could barely hold back his tears. But men did not cry.

"Finish 'im." Mikael instructed. Niklaus gulped and slowly reached for his penknife. "Not that, fool! 'Tis about time ya learned what it means to be a man!" Mikael shoved another piece of tobacco into his mouth and chewed. "With ya 'ands." Niklaus held his shaking hands out in front of him and looked from them back to his father. "Do i'." Was all he said.

Niklaus took another step towards Ol' Donovan. He looked into the old eyes that no longer held any light. He gulped and looked at all the blood. He had heard Finn's and Elijah's tales of hunting with his father. Although, they only had to shoot animals. How much different could a human be? As he bent down, the old man met his eyes. Niklaus hesitated for a second—wrong, wrong, wrong. This is _wrong—_but continued, his hand met the weaker skin of the man's chest. He had seen his older brothers cut up a deer plenty of times, so he knew exactly where the heart was. His inexperienced hand pushed lightly against the old, worn out bones—

"The medallion." His last breath was in faith, Niklaus swore not to forget him.

—and then plunged deeper. It felt like he had put his hand in a bucket of paint. He felt the gooey, squishy moisture of the vital organ he was about to remove. Little veins and arteries tipped off his hand and he just wanted out of the warm, soggy, confined space. He heard the chorus of excited whoops and yells as he pulled his hand back and stared at the wet liquid that dripped down his arm, the similar stains that covered his clothing and, of course, the organ that should definitely not be in his thin fingers. He dropped it immediately.

"Good boy." Mikael patted his head and had a look of pure and utter pride on his face. Niklaus stared at it with his mouth open slightly. Was the first moment of affection from his father worth what he did to an innocent man?

"Come, I must go 'ack to the wife." It wasn't uncommon to leave dead bodies for the families to find on the streets of Mystic Falls.

"Wait," Niklaus mumbled and flopped down beside Ol' Donovan's body. He slid his hand under his collar and searched around until he found the medallion. He glanced at the gold circular object and then lifted the chain carefully off the believer's head. He scurried to his father's side, putting the medallion on in the process.

"Takin' a prize, boy?" Niklaus looked up in fear but shock soon replaced it as he saw Mikael smile for the first time in his life. "Maybe the family business skips a few generations, eh?" And by that he meant, he had picked Niklaus. He had picked him—not Elijah and not Finn, _him—_to carry on the family liquor trade. Basically, Niklaus was fucked.

* * *

They reached the wooden cabin, known as their home, in no time. Niklaus rubbed at his skin and clothing throughout the walk home but he seemed to be spreading the evidence more so than removing it. His father strolled along merrily and Niklaus was almost glad as he knew when his father was, on a rare occasion, in a good mood he would be more _human_ at home. He wiped his eyes as the cabin came into view. He had to be strong, he had to make sure his father stayed happy.

Mikael entered the house with a swing in his step. Ester almost dropped the plate in her hand with surprise. Niklaus watched at the door, he was glad nobody noticed him yet. He felt odd, there was something in the pit of his stomach that made him uncomfortable. Regret? Shame? He guessed both.

"'Ello family." Mikael hummed as he sat down in his favourite armchair. Rebekah giggled and continued tumbling on the floor in her own little world, the grin never left her face. Elijah and Finn continued sharpening tools and Kol and Henrik played on the floor while Ester continued to set the table.

"Well, aren't you chipper?" Ester huffed out, she had such relief on her face but Mikael didn't even notice.

"I've found meself a prodigy!" Mikael smirked proudly as he picked up his account book. Elijah and Finn tried to hold back their relieved smiles.

"That's brilliant, dear!" Ester smiled but Niklaus saw the pain in her eyes, she was completely against the family business, knowing the dangers that come with it. Their marriage was a deal for land made by their parents so neither had a choice in the matter. Niklaus stepped into the little cabin and watched, everyone's back faced him. "I'm ever so glad you decided to take my advice and go against tradition by mentoring a man outside the family—" Mikeal chuckled.

"Don't be silly, love. I'd never go against tradition." Mikael shook his head. It's then he turned to point at Niklaus. "'Specially when I 'ave a perfectly fine young lad right under me own roof." Mikael snorted and went back to his accounts. His entire family were silent as they stared at the shimmering, red liquid that dripped from his body and into a puddle on the wooden floor.

Finn looked appalled, Elijah had concern and regret written into his frown lines, Ester cried silently, Rebekah bit her lip, Kol looked on in confusion and Henrik just sat there. Niklaus rushed off to clean himself, he felt dirty—so dirty.

* * *

That was how it started. His shit-hole of a life. Niklaus hops off of the truck and loads his gun. He slips it into the back of his pants and grabs a stack of their liquor. Six jars a portion.

"Stay in the truck, Kol." He calls over his shoulder as he and Stefan walk towards the loud laughter and raucous music. His brother groans.

"Why do I gotta say 'ere? I'm just as responsible as 'im." He argues. Niklaus rolls his eyes.

"Stay in the truck, Kol."


	3. chapter two

**Chapter Two - Summer Lovin' Had Me A Blast**

Feet twist, music flows and laughter sounds through the ballroom. Sheriff Forbes' birthday extravaganza, an unmissable social event. Niklaus and Stefan sit in the corner, men come up and slip a twenty in Stefan's hat then receive a bottle from Niklaus as they pass. It's really that simple—at this type of event anyway. If the prissy upperclassmen miraculously came to town that would require more precaution. Kol slips in and joins his brothers, bored out of his mind from sitting in the car. Niklaus sighs as he sees him but says nothing. They sit in comfortable silence and watch the people dancing. Some girls occasionally trying to make eye contact with them.

"Did ya talk to Nik?" Kol whispers to Stefan.

"'Bout wha'?" Stefan licks his lips.

"'Bout me and Jer's stuff." Kol's eyes drift to make sure Niklaus isn't listening.

"You two aren't still cooking up tha' shit are ya?" Stefan sighs. "You talk to 'im, he's yer brother."

"But he'll listen to ya." Kol bites his tongue in defeat and looks around the crowd. A pretty brunette plays her heart out on her ucalaly beside the rest of the musicians. Their eyes meet and she instantly looks away, her cheeks burning. Kol smirks and turns to Stefan. "Who's tha' fine young thing?"

"Dunno, but I'll bet ya me 'ouse that's 'er father." Stefan claps Kol on the back as he sees the unimpressed glare he's receiving from a rather buff, old man. He smiles sheepishly and wiggles his fingers at him.

Niklaus doesn't hear a word as he's too busy receiving hate-filled glares of his own from Matthew Donovan.

* * *

It only took two months for the Donovan's to find out exactly what had happened. They came in the night for revenge. The moon shone upon the tree line as Finn Mikaelson met with his secret lover. Her, the wide eyed city girl looking for adventure and him, the born and raised country boy filled with courage and excitement.

"Fancy meetin' you 'ere." Finn smiled as Sage turned around at the sound of his voice. Her family had moved into the lake house for the summer, her and Finn had met the day he saved her from drowning—

"Those waters aren't safe for city folk like yerself." He had scolded once he pulled her onto the river bank. She had giggled and gazed into the brown pools of his eyes. "Ya need stronger arms for them currents."

"Then teach me." She grinned and pushed a piece of soggy hair behind her ear.

"I, er, don't think that's such a good idea." He scratched the back of his head but never moved from his position above her.

"If you don't then I shall jump back in again, and again, and again..." She retorted stubbornly.

"Yer crazy ya know tha'?" He sighed but the smile never left his face.

—and fell madly in love since. She ran to him and they embraced each other giddily. Their tongues played as they held each other like nothing else mattered. Finn's hand slipped down her back and she squealed when it squeezed her bottom.

"I missed you so much." She laughed in between kisses.

"I've only been away for an hour." Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pushed her back up against a tree. He placed a trail of kisses down her neck and she wrapped her hand in his hair. "If yer this bad now, imagine when we're married." Sage pulled his head away from her neck.

"Married?" She whispered and he licked his licks and sighed.

"Geez, I didn't.." He trailed off and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do you want to marry me?" She asked and he set her down.

"I dunno Sage," He threw his hands into the air and looked at the beautiful redhead. "Yer father will never allow i'."

"Screw my father!" She suddenly yelled. "I love _you_ and if you want to marry me then goddamn marry me!" He stared wide eyed at her outburst then licked his lips again.

"Sage—" He sighed.

"You listen here, Finn Mikealson, and you listen good. My father loves his money and once he has that he doesn't care about me. But you, you do."

"'Course I do, love."

"Let me finish." She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. "This only beats for you, Finn, only you and I want to be with you, forever and always. I love you and I could wait nine hundred years but it will always be you." Finn crashed his lips to her own. They savoured the moment as their tongues danced.

"I love ya too, crazy pants." Finn whispered as they pulled back, both slightly breathless. Then, Finn got down on his knee and Sage's eyes brimmed with tears as she smiled.

"Me dearest Sage, would ya do me the honour—" A gunshot echoed through the forest and a bloodcurdling scream followed.

* * *

The funeral was the same as most in Mystic Falls. A short service filled with tears from the family and then a night full of beers—from the Mikaelsons of course—and shooting games. Niklaus had not cried before that night, not properly at least. He had lost his brother for a crime he committed and caused an innocent, young girl to commit suicide along with it. That was the second worst night of Niklaus' life.

* * *

Elijah strides into the family home/bar and freezes when he sees a slim, young woman sitting with her long legs crossed on one of the bar stools. He recollects himself and takes his hat off immediately. He has always been the most gentlemanly in his family.

"You must be Mr. Mikaelson," She smirks and her curly, brown hair bounces as she hops off the stool. She holds her hand out for him to shake.

"One of 'em, ya." He hesitantly shakes her hand. He notes the softness, she's a definite city girl.

"I'm Katerina Petrova." She introduces herself smugly and he blinks. He guesses the name means something to the upperclassmen. He nods his head and her eyes widen like he's supposed to be impressed. "You don't..." She trails off then her eyes light up. "Call me...Katherine."

"Pleasure, Katherine." She beams at him like this is the most exciting moment of her life.

"They say in town that you're looking for someone to help around the place." She turns in a slow circle, examining everything. Elijah nods. "Is that position still vacant?" She quirks an eyebrow.

"Forgive me, ma'am, but a lady like yerself ain't got no business in these parts." Elijah runs a hand through his hair as the brunette purses her lips.

"Listen, buddy. I just had my daughter ripped out of my arms and got disowned by my own father because he thinks I'm a good for nothing slut." She crosses her arms over her chest and tears threaten to fall from her eyes. "Therefore I am currently homeless and..._poor_." She takes a deep breath and sucks in her cheeks. "So, can I please stay in your quaint, little shack?" Elijah opens his mouth to answer but his brothers and Stefan Salvatore bound in.

"Damn." Kol smirks as he looks Katherine up and down.

"This here's Katherine." Elijah puts his hat back on. "She works 'ere now."


End file.
